The present disclosure relates to distributed computing environments and, more specifically, to synchronization of services among nodes of such environments.
Services are becoming widely available in distributed (e.g., networked) computing environments. In some embodiments, a service may refer to an application or other resource that is hosted on one computer (e.g., a node) and is generally available for use by other computers (e.g., clients). A service may include an endpoint on a node (e.g., device, appliance, server) that clients can access. This endpoint may, in some situations, be continuously available for one or more clients. Services may include web services which are offered over the Internet. In some situations, services may be designed for widespread use based on open communication protocols.